


A Whole New World

by FanfictionWriter1984



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionWriter1984/pseuds/FanfictionWriter1984
Summary: A young man is dropped into the middle of the War of the Five Kings, what will he do. Will he die, or will he change the course of history forever. Rated E for violence and sexual scenes.





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own A song of ice and fire or Game of Thrones, they belong to G.R.R Martin and HBO respectivly.

  


I slammed the door angrily behind me as I stormed into my small flat, ignoring my roommate as he gave me a confused look and rushed into my bedroom, throwing myself on to my bed. I quickly stripped out of my jeans and T-shirt and huddled beneath the blanket as I began to cry. I wasn’t accustomed to it, this was only the second time I’d cried since Primary school, the other occasion being the night when I’d found out that my parents had died.

 

Everything was going against me, my parents had died in a car accident last year, they were the last family I had, my girlfriend had dumped me last week and now I’d been made redundant at work. It’s a cruel world we live in I thought to myself as I drifted off into a fitful sleep, little did I know that would never wake again;at least not in this world.

 

Callum stood, numb with shock, in the living room of the small flat he shared with his roommate, or rather had shared with his roommate. He remembered the moment he’d found him, still warm, staring up at him with unseeing eyes, those sea green eyes that in life had twinkled with wit and intelligence beyond his 22 years. The paramedics weren’t sure if he’d committed suicide or if it had been natural, they’d need a postmortem to tell, but it was clear they thought it was suicide.

 

He’d always been a popular man, especially with the ladies, and usually cheerful, despite the tragedies he’d endured. Callum couldn’t believe that Jason would’ve taken his own life, he was too stubborn, but then again, he’d clearly been deeply upset about something last night, maybe he had. As he thought again of those cold,dead eyes staring up at him from his friend’s face, he shuddered.

 

A blinding, white light filled my vision when I woke; I climbed to my feet, looking around in bewilderment. ‘ _What the hell was going on, where was I?’_ Before I could think further on the matter a deep voice boomed from gleaming whiteness that surrounded me on all sides.

 

“Good, you have woken,” The voice said, its tone one of confidence and authority. “You are most likely wondering where you are?”

 

I opened my mouth to issue an affirmative, but the voice cut me off.

 

“Never fear, I shall tell you. You are in an inbetween place, an apparition of your mind, yet real, not the afterlife, but neither are you alive. The powers that I serve have seen fit to take you from earth, they have other plans for you it seems, they have sent me to explain what they intend to happen to you. They mean to place you in Planetos, I’m forbidden to tell you where or when.”

 

It was then that I gathered my wits and cut the voice off with a disdainful snort, “C’mon mate, you don’t seriously expect me to believe that bollocks, cut the crap I’m not in the mood for pranks,”

 

“This is no jest,” the said, a note of annoyance creeping into the voice. “Planetos is no work of fiction it is one of the worlds that my masters watch over, George.R.R Martin has a gift, he can hear whispers from across the nether and from those whispers he crafted A Song of Ice and Fire. 

Anyhow that is not relevant to you, you will be sent to Planetos as a sellsword, you will gain his body, it is very similar to your own but a few years younger; his skills; his knowledge of the world, though not his memories, and some of his personality, you will be mostly the same, but not quite. My masters have seen fit to provide you with some items and special abilities to aid you.”

Although I knew that this whole thing was completely ridiculous I couldn’t help but be curious.

 

“What is it you want me to do when I get there?” I asked.

 

“Whatever you see fit to do, as little or as much as you like, you will find further details on a letter once you get there, goodbye Jason,” the voice said.

 

I drew a breath in anticipation, but nothing happened. I had just began to start to think that it was all some elaborate joke when the bottom fell off the world.

 

I plummeted into nothingness, the world a spinning cacophony of colour, then fire and ice swirled around me scorching my flesh, then darkness blacker than the blackest night. For how long that continued I couldn’t say, it might have been a second or it could’ve been an eon, the Stygian darkness made it impossible to ascertain. When I’d lost all hope of the fall ending, the darkness suddenly dissolved around me and I slammed hard into the ground, all the breath had been knocked out of me by the landing and I gasped desperately for air.

 

Once I’d got my breath back I leapt to my feet and looked around, I was in woodlands, the only living thing in sight was a horse equipped with saddle and saddlebags. It was then I felt the scabbard at my hip, the only reason I would have a sword was if I really was in Planetos. 

“Shit,” I said to no one in particular. Then again but louder, “SHIT!” I then promptly fainted, crumpling to the ground as darkness descended on my vision once more the same word kept circling round and round my head. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

 

I’d been awake for several hours by the time the fire leapt to life. It was dusk and I’d had time to properly assess the situation and decide on the best course of action. I’d found a road nearby and intended to follow it until I reached the nearest settlement. I’d suspected from the climate, weapons and clothing I was wearing that I was in Westeros. And the letter I’d found confirmed it, I wasn’t sure whether to be pleased that my situation didn’t seem totally hopeless, or miserable that I was actually in Planetos. 

 

**This letter should help you along on your travels, wherever you chose to go.**

**Inventory**

    * **Money Purse - 10 Dragons, 20 Stags and 30 Coppers**
    * **Hand and a half(Bastard) Sword**
    * **Valyrian Steel Dagger**
    * **Two throwing knives**
    * **Recurved Bow**
    * **Quiver of 30 Arrows**
    * **Hauberk**
    * **Brigardine**
    * **Brown Cloak with Hood**
    * **Woollen Shirt**
    * **Leather Boots**
    * **Leather Gloves with metal knuckle studs**
    * **Leather Trousers**
    * **Mail skirt**
    * **Provisions for a Week**
    * **Medicine**
    * **Tools for maintenance of Weapons**



 




 

**Your horse is called Shadow, he is extremely well trained, loyal and intelligent and will follow your commands. He has speed, endurance, strength and is capable of dealing with harsh conditions. Your body is 17 years old and has many of your previous physical characteristics, the body will heal faster and is also immune disease, infection and all but the deadliest poisons. If you are not slain you should live to well over 180. Your ability to resist disease will decrease as you age. You are extremely skilled with a bastard sword and are at the very least competent with most other weapons. You can speak the common tongue, all nine variations of Valyrian spoken in each of the Free Cities and High Valyrian.**

**Your will die in your sleep on earth, the death will appear unusual, but natural.**

**Good luck. I will see you again upon your departure from this world.**

**Yours sincerely, a messenger**

 

* * *

 

I didn’t think I’d be missed on earth, anyone who truly cared for me were dead. Not that I was happy being dumped in Westeros, I suppose I would just have to make the best of the situation.

 

I’d tried wielding the sword and the letter spoke true, my muscles and mind somehow knew how to move, although I needed practise to access my full skills. If I concentrated I could recall how to speak High Valyrian, although again I needed practise to access my full skills. The common tongue is just bog standard English, at least that’s something.

 

I thought long into the night about what I should do on the morrow(That’s another thing that’s happened, I’ve adopted some Westerosi sayings into my speech), staring at the stars and the glowing embers of the fire. As the dying embers of the fire were extinguished I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep for the first time in many moons.

 

I woke at midday the sun shining bright in the cloudless sky and packed up ready to begin my journey. I’d decided last night that I would head west along the road and see what I found, another skill I apparently had was the ability to orientate myself by the stars.

 

It was late afternoon by the time I departed, riding hard down the road, hoping to find an inn to stay in for the night. I rode for several hours riding past a few startled farmers, but otherwise I encountered nobody else and evening was rapidly approaching. Having already resigned myself to spending another night sleeping rough I was delighted when I came across the inn situated at the junction of three roads, warm light soiling from inside, I smiled and dismounted leading Shadow toward the stables where I spied a stable boy lurking shyly in the lengthening shadows. Leading the magnificent beast up to the stable boy I said  in a gruff voice, “I want my horse rubbed down and put in the stable for the night. You do this and I’ll give you a few coppers on the morrow,”

 

The stable boy looked at me cautiously and after a few seconds of consideration he approached, tentatively taking the reigns of Shadow and leading the stallion into the stable. I turned away from the nervous boy and strode toward the door of the Inn, before stopping dead in my tracks. I’d just realized where I was  ‘The Inn at the Crossroads” it had to be, the belltower, the stable, its position at the Crossroads. I rushed inside eager to confirm my suspicions, if I was right I would know exactly where I was and then all I needed to find out was when I was.

 

I opened the door and strode inside, quickly surveying the room, the common room was full to bursting with raucous men, laughter filled the room; nobody paid me any attention, that was good I didn’t want any trouble. I walked to the bar where a serving girl stood pouring flagons of ale.

 

“Excuse me madam,” I said courteously, “I require a room and a warm meal, I assure I can pay well,”

 

“You’re in luck, we’ve only got one room left. It’s on the second floor 3rd door on your right,” the barmaid said. She was young no more that 15 I would say, but still beautiful and ripe for the taking. I stopped myself forcefully, what was I thinking I wasn’t a barbarian; it was the sellsword I realised with dread he was affecting my thinking. _‘I musn’t let him change me’_.

 

“Are you alright,” the serving girl asked, a concerned look on her face, she must have seen my horrified expression when I realised what I was thinking.

 

“Yes, fine,” I replied, forcing a smile. “You wouldn’t mind telling me if this is the Inn at the Crossroads would you, I fear I had too much to drink last night?”

 

The girl smiled, amused, “Yes this is the Inn at the Crossroads,”

“You don’t perchance know what the date is,” I asked, I wasn’t sure if smallfolk would know that kind of thing.

 

“It’s the 29th day of the eleventh moon 298 years after the conquest,” the girl said without hesitation. I took a deep breath, swearing profusely internally. In all the Self-insert Fanfictions I’d read they were usually given a couple of years to prepare before everything hit the fan, but I’d been dropped right in the middle of it.

 

“Thank you, when is dinner served?” I asked, battling to maintain my calm facade.

 

“In about an hour, it’s venison stew today,” the serving girl said. I thanked her once again for my help before going to my room and collapsing on the bed. I thought things over, the way I saw it I could do several things.

 

  * I could get a ship from Maidenpool or Saltpans across the narrow sea and live out my days as a merchant, relatively safe from the Game of Thrones and the Others.
  * I could go and help the night’s watch against the Others.
  * I could use my foreknowledge to my advantage and get involved with the War of The Five Kings and help one of the sides. This would create a more stable realm to fight the Others.
  * I could go across the Narrow Sea and help Daenerys Targaryen take the Iron Throne.
  * Or just commit suicide and see whatever powers had brought me here had planned for me next.



 

I ruled out the last and first options almost immediately, I was determined to do something of meaning in this world. I also ruled out the second option, I wouldn’t be able to make much of a difference there by myself and I don’t think a life of celibacy is for me. So, that only left one option on the table, play the game of thrones.

 

But who to support, the Lannisters, Starks or one of the Baratheon Brothers. Renly is out, I don’t fancy getting on the wrong end of Melisandre’s shadow baby and  Stannis wouldn’t be feasible to get to. So, Wolf or Lion, that was the question, I decided that I would just enjoy a warm meal and a bed and decide on the morrow.

* * *

 

It was late morning and I’d broken my fast and finished packing up my few belongings, ready to leave. I’d hatched a plan and although I doubted it would survive first contact with the enemy, it was better than nothing. I would head south to King’s Landing and try and rescue the Stark girls and take them to Robb, if I succeeded with that it would win me the trust of the Starks and I might be able to influence their actions, I was unsure what to do in the long term, but in the short term I’d set myself several objectives.

 

  * Rescue at least one of the Stark girls from King’s Landing and take them to Robb
  * Try and prevent Jaime Lannister from killing Karstark’s  sons at the whispering wood
  * Stop the king in north business, it made winning the war impossible
  * Make sure Robb doesn’t bed Jeyne Westerling and stop the Red Wedding
  * Make sure Robb doesn’t send Theon to the Iron Islands and try to convince him to strengthen the garrison at Winterfell



 

I knew that they were extremely ambitious targets and my chances of achieving even one were extremely slim, but I’d always been an ambitious person. I could also support the Lannisters, but I just couldn’t bring myself to support the Lannisters if there was another viable option, even if they are there logical choice.

 

I sighed, I hadn’t even started and the game was already giving me headaches. As I walked down the stairs I passed a drunken man staggering erratically down, I smiled as I recalled one of the perks of my ‘special abilities’ apparently alcohol counted as poison so no matter how much I drank I couldn’t get drunk. On the other hand drowning my sorrows in drink was no longer an option.

 

As I reached the common room I struck up a conversation with a sellsword I’d befriended the previous evening, chatting amiably to him about nothing in particular. A loud bang interrupted us, as the door flew open violently and four thuggish men swaggered into the inn each one carrying a weapon. Their leader a short balding man with an unpleasant sneer plastered across his face quickly scanned the room, seeing no immediate threats(My sword was concealed by my cloak)he gestured to the occupants of the common room.

 

“Get out, me and my friends need some privacy,” and then turning to the terrified barkeep, “Women fetch us meat and mead, be quick about it,” she scurried off to the kitchen.

Slowly everyone, me included filed out of the room, I didn’t want to start anything. The innkeep brought them hunks of meat and bread, along with tankards of mead carried by the pretty serving girl, they both turned to go when one of the men grabbed the girl and pulled her into his lap.

 

“We’ll take this one as well,” he said, grinning sadistically. “No!” the barkeep screamed, “Not my daughter, please,”

 

“We’ll take whomever we like woman,” the balding man said, “Maybe we’ll take you after we’ve finished with your daughter,”

 

The last of the inn’s patrons had left the common room, happy to ignore what they all knew would happen next, only I remained in the room, rooted to the spot. Then I decided that what was the point of being ‘extremely skilled’ with a sword if you didn’t put it to use.

 

I closed the door loudly, checked to see I had my sword and dagger(I wasn’t wearing my mail), and turned to face the men. “Gentlemen, please leave this establishment, before I make you leave,” I said icly.

 

The balding man raised an amused eyebrow, “There’s four of us and only one of you lad, leave before I take your manhood and feed it to one of these lovely ladies,”

 

I grinned to hide my terror and drew my blade, closing my eyes and drawing on the skills that I desperately hoped I had. The men all stood hefting axes, spears and swords, fanning out in an arc in front of me, they might be complete cunts, but they were clearly no slouches when it came to fighting.

 

The world seemed to go quiet for half a second, then I lunged at the man closest to me, swinging my sword in an upward arc and slicing through the shaft of his spear. He opened his mouth, clearly surprised by my speed, he still had the shocked expression when I whipped my sword down from the zenith of my previous swing and split his head in two.

 

I’d now lost my element of surprise, the other three men were cautious now, I wouldn’t take any of them by surprise. I wrenched my sword free of the dead man’s skull, blood from the wound painting the floor crimson, and stepped around him advancing on my remaining opponents. The balding man attacked swinging his axe into the space my head had been a moment before, but I was already moving rolling left to avoid a spear thrust from the man on the right and blocking the blade of the man now standing over me. I stood and retreated, desperately parrying as sword, spear and axe assailed me from all sides, a deadly onslaught of steel. I continued my frenzied defence until I felt the edge a table pressing into my back, I had nowhere to go; I started to panic, but a calming voice sounded in my head, ‘ _Use your surroundings to your advantage.’_

 

I lept on to the table and continued to block their attacks, but this time I stood my ground waiting for the perfect moment. _‘Now’_. I jumped, flying through the air and kicked out with a boot, catching the balding man in the nose as I vaulted over him. The two still standing began to turn, but they were too slow, I slashed at the spearman, hamstringing him with the first blow and taking his head with the second. The last man had turned to face me, but he had no chance, I drove him backward attacking with all my strength giving him half a dozen wounds, before disarming him with a fancy move, which due to my lack of practise, resulted in my blade flying to the floor with his. But it mattered not, he was off balance as  I drew my valyrian steel dagger from a pocket in my cloak and gave the man a bloody red smile. Silence fell across the room after the cacophony of the fight it was strange, eerie almost. I inhaled deeply and sheathed my dagger and bent to pick up my sword from the floor.

 

I felt a blow to the back of my head, bringing me to my knees, as the world spun. I managed to roll onto my back just in time to see the balding man bring his axe down on my head. I closed my eyes and waited for the fatal blow, but it never came. A gurgling sound came from above me, I opened my eyes to see a spear tip thrust through the balding man’s throat, he coughed up blood and collapsed to his knees gurgling. Behind him stood the Innkeep holding a bloody spear in her hands, that was the last thing I saw as darkness consumed me once more.

* * *

 

I woke in a soft feather bed, sunlight streaming into the small room. I was nude save for my underpants, but I could see my clothes stacked and folded neatly in a corner. I recalled the fight, the bloody dance of death, I’d killed three men, yet I felt no remorse, I suspected that was partially the sellswords influence, although it would’ve been difficult to mourn for the raping bastards in any case.

 

I felt the back of my head where I’d been struck and felt bandages, most likely from my own supplies, I wondered that I felt no pain, before recalling that the letter said I would heal faster than other men. I was about to stand and put some clothes on when the serving girl, who would’ve been raped by the men had I not intervened, entered the room.

 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed, you suffered a serious blow,” she said kindly.

 

“I’ll be fine,” I said gruffly. “How long have I been unconscious?” I asked.

 

“Two days,”

 

_‘Two days, that wasn’t that bad; I still had plenty of time to go through with my plans, but I would have to leave for King’s Landing soon or the window of opportunity would close.’_

 

“I have to leave today, I have urgent business in the south. I mean to leave by midday, I shall pay for the food and accomodation you provided me once I get dressed,” I told the girl.

 

“You need not pay a single copper, you saved me and my mother from being raped that is a hundredfold the payment required,” she said.

 

“Very well,” I said, “Now leave me, I need to get ready,”

 

She looked slightly disgruntled at her curt dismissal, but nevertheless bowed her head and left the room.

 

Once I was alone I dressed quickly and within half an hour was ready to depart; I went into the common room, the destruction caused by the fight had been cleared up and it looked for all the world as if nothing had ever happened, save for a few red stains on the floor boards. I left silently not wishing to listen to the innkeep's thanks. When I entered the stable the shy, nervous boy was there sweeping the floor, I tossed him a silver, gave him my thanks and took Shadow from his care. As I mounted the black stallion, I gave the Inn at the Crossroads one last glance, before turning south onto the King’s road. _‘Into the lion’s den I go.’_

 

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, to tell me what you thought. I'm always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
